User talk:Diotoir the son of nemesis
Archived and Pinball Warrior trophy Done. I didn't realise you had not received this award. I hope this shows that your edits, especially to the tiny dark corners of Robot Wars knowledge, are appreciated even thought the articles don't qualify for badges. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:33, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:13, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Series 8 battle images I just realised that virtually all of my Series 8 images from episodes 3-5 have been replaced by photos you've put up that look exactly the same and have the exact same quality. May I ask why my images were replaced? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 11:36, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :Simple, I was using the DVD to get the best quality from the battle, hate to say it but a few of yours and Toasts were quite low quality, they were even pixilated in some cases, as well as very small. The problem with the iplayer is that it can sometimes retract from being in HD to being in a lower quality, which was the case for some of these images, whereas with the DVD the quality stays in tact and doesn't take dives. Basically I want to get the best possible quality and size for the images.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:43, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Ultimate Robot Archive needs Series 9 details for Heat B The title says it all, also I added some more Thai robots (Some of the new entries don't even have battle tables yet). anyway I am taking a break from editing the URA today to play some Pokemon ROM hacks, and was wondering if you could cover the editing for me?[[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 13:54, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the help yesterday... Cheers [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 11:28, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Killertron Images Great job with finding those images of Killertron. Out of interest, where did you find them? I've been on the Killertron archived page before, and I don't remember them being there. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:19, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :I went onto the latest version of the Killertron site, but it was quite complicated, I new tabbed an image the looked at all possible images from the site and its history, they were hidden about, though it was hard to get to them.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:31, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Series 9 Episode 3 images Hey Diotoir, could either you or Roast do the images tonight please? Something has cropped up so I won't have time to do it. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 20:02, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :I'll ask "Roast" ;P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:06, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Oops. Sorry Toast -.- [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 20:09, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Now you know how I feel using iPlayer's 'HD' :P [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 21:13, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah :P Hopefully when/if the DVD comes out I will certainly try and get the best possible quality.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:58, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Series 9 episode 4 images Sorry to be a burden for the second weekend in a row but I'm currently unable to use the PC again as someone else is using it and it would be rude to kick them off, so could you please do images again? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:13, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Grand Final Hey Diotoir, I'm not going to be able to access iplayer for about 3 hours so could you do at least the first half of the images for this episode? I can do the rest later. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:01, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :Sure thing, what an amazing Grand Final it was! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:06, April 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I've done the first round melees and the Final battle but that's all I'm going to do.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:45, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Cool, thanks for the help. I'll do the rest at ~ 11:30. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:59, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Image permissions I noticed the image of Eric in 2017 you uploaded, so I'll quickly remind you to ask permission before taking pictures from Facebook pages. You don't want to get on the wrong side of Eric! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:35, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't get it from Facebook, it was a screencap from a video.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:03, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Behind the scenes photos of House Robots Well done for finding those great behind the scenes photos of Sgt Bash, Mr Psycho and Cassius Chrome! Where did you find them? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:48, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :There's not much but here: http://www.maninhat.myzen.co.uk/robot%20wars.htm Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:12, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Opinions please Hey, we're trying to work out how much of an OotA Clusterbots and Minibots count as, and we're pretty divided. Would you mind sharing your opinion please so we can come to a decision? Talk:Thrown_Out_of_the_Arena#Clusterbots. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:12, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Series 4 Alphabetised You go ahead and do it. I've already done Series 3, and that'll suffice for me; I'll start uploading it at the weekend. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:29, June 1, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll finish Series 5 first then go onto that.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 05:59, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Series 7 Wallchart I recently bought a large lot of rare Robot Wars stuff. One of the things in the set was a Series 7 Wall chart. It contains the official photos for all the robots from the main competition, apart from Terrorhurtz. The pictures are small, but I could still upload them. I'll scan them in tomorrow. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:05, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :OOO thank you! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:10, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Kronic pictures I got those Kronic pictures from FaceBook when Dave Lang (who has the name Lard Lad Lang on FB), that's where he gave me permission to put them on here. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:35, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Arenas of Destruction images and audio I have looked at the images you uploaded for the Razer article, and I must say, they are brilliant. Keep up the good work on them. I do have something else I will request you upload on each competitor page, and that is Jonathan Pearce's commentary. If you could upload the audio files, as well as high quality images, that would be awesome. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:17, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :Excellent screenshots, Diotoir; a considerable improvement over most of the other in-game screenshots we have of AoD. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 19:39, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm still in the process of taking screenshots as for audio the problem of running AoD on Windows 10 is that the audio is all screwed up and currently I can't find any MP3 (or other) files that contain the audio though I will try!Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:55, September 22, 2017 (UTC) For SpaceManiac888 here's a short video of some of the soundbites I've got from the game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlUSORyEJfQ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:35, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Track-tion Thank you very much for uploading all the images from the site. It's a massive help, and given that you've done it for the past few series, I'll give you an award for it when I have time. However, I was the one who renamed Track-tion, because Will Thomas himself is a more credible source than the BBC's page. Renaming a page more than once in a day is a breach of policy and now I'm far too busy to do anything about it, so please bring this stuff up on talk pages in the future. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:07, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Here's your award for uploading all of the Robot Wars Website's images for the past three series. Also, as TG protected the Apollo page so he can edit it later, PM me the categories that you would've added to Apollo's article so I can do it. Thanks! Links How do you add links to a userbox? TheRandomone360 (talk) 16:24, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :The same way you add links to anything else, like this. Just copy someone else's userbox with links in it and try to work out how they've done what you want to do.Jimlaad43(talk) 16:42, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, Jimlaad43. TheRandomone360 (talk) 16:44, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Havoc I totally agree that the new image you uploaded of Havoc from the stats board was a superior image, but forcing yourself to upload it as a gif only made it a lower-quality image covered in dots when we could just as easily have both. Could you upload it separately as a .jpg? Thanks, this is all very helpful. but tbf I'll start deleting duplicate images when you upload 1998 TV screenshots in 4:3 instead of widescreen fam [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 10:15, January 29, 2018 (UTC) : :P will do! Yeah I may need to re-record the episodes to get it 4:3, I may even send it to ya (luckily the Grudge Special is already 4:3) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:03, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::If you download VLC, then you can change a video's aspect ratio in there. That allows an easy way around to getting 4:3 screenshots. Nweston8 (talk) 12:24, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :::VLC ay? I'll try. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:57, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::And it's done. All the images from this point on will be 4:3 also Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:53, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Something for the next Random Wars update Do you think that next time you update your Random Wars series, you could post a short tutorial on how to sign messages properly? Over half of your voting community don't know about ~~~~ and this would be a quicker solution than telling everyone individually. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:19, July 4, 2018 (UTC) When I try to put in the four tildes for the signature, seeing as the editor gives you no other way in the article, it doesn't work. I could definetly use some help, please? H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 09:10, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure what additional advice I can give other than "type ~~~~", as I have never seen this fail to work. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 09:14, July 5, 2018 (UTC) You're supposed to use Source Editor when signing off, right? Becasue I tried again, and its still coming up with just the four tildes. --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 09:21, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :I never use VisualEditor, it's always been my vast preference to use Classic Editor, where all of the code does what it should. The four tildes will not show up as your signature until after you publish the edit, and I can't see any cases of you publishing a ~~~~ in your edits. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:33, July 5, 2018 (UTC) I have it figyred out now, thanks! --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 11:41, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Annihilator images Thanks for these new screenshots of the Southern Annihilator, they look great, and I really appreciate the effort you've put in. Could I just ask that you make sure the competitor pages such as Onslaught and Attila the Drum are also updated to feature the new images, if you weren't already planning to? Thanks! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:04, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :To be honest I started it off doing Arena shots to remove duplicates before realising how bare the Annihilator was. I wanna take a bit of a break now, I don't mind if anyone else would like to do so, I did add a message on the Attila the Drum page for anyone to do.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:07, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Regarding changing images in the tournament Hullo. I am fine with you changing the images, mainly because providing they are not extremely low quality or showcase the robot in a compromised position, the images do not matter for the most part. Nonetheless, if you want to change them, continue to do so when you are placing your votes, to avoid possible edit conflicts with others. Otherwise, I am OK with this. On a related note, I felt that the other Anarchy image worked better, simply because it showcased the flipper better than the other one. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:39, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Image Duplicates I know you've told a couple of users about image duplicates in the past, including myself, but please be careful about it yourself. I noticed that your Ming 2 vs The Morgue image you uploaded today was a duplicate that is both on The Morgue's page and in the Fourth Wars Battles category. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:30, August 1, 2018 (UTC) :Oh I did didn't I? Damn! I was checking to make sure as well ARGH! I'm such an idiot (and rather hypocritical in this sense) That's so annoying! I might just get rid of the one image. But thanks for pointing that out, I clearly missed that.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:40, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Big Nipper DVD Quality Thanks for uploading a DVD quality screenshot of Big Nipper in the 10 Robot Rumble, the base of the robot is clearly higher quality. However, you've got some pretty bad motion blur on the claws which wasn't present in the old image - could you try and match the frame of the original screenshot, so that there's no blur? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:56, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :If you're doing more Series 10 DVD images, could you try to get a good one of Apex using the Series 9 bar please. I had to grab one for Audited Series 10 and it isn't great. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:12, September 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Why didn't we take a photo at filming? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:29, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :::I may do some more in the future but I must stress, how the Hell does no one have the DVDs? I mean I thought you lot were Robot Wars fans :P I mean not only does it support Robot Wars and Metorn etc. but it also helps a lot around the wiki and elsewhere. To be fair from what I've seen all over the internet it seems literally no one brought any of the DVDs and then ask stupid questions like "where can i see series 8/9/10?" but it just annoys me that if something, so easy may I remind you, is ale to e brought for a few pounds on Amazon or elsewhere. It can really make a difference. I can understand not having The Ultimate Warriors or The First World Championship and other classics but the reboot in my eyes has no excuse. I know this reply may seem harsh and ranty but it pains me to see this almost everywhere (not just the wiki). I'm sure there's are some reasonable excuses, but it can be a slight drag. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:30, September 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::TBF, I have all the reboot episodes recorded, but its impossible to get screenshots from them unfortunately. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:38, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::I do have the DVD for Series 9-10, I just straight up don't have internet access at home right now. I made the mistake of buying Series 8 on Blu-Ray which was useless for screenshots, and simply haven't done screenshots like yours any other time because you made it your job and I didn't have specific requests like Big Nipper until today. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:11, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :@JimLaad I have a bit of an issue with Apex's image I can't seem to get a good shot. This was the best I could get and the spinner is spinning. I tried to get one of the sloowmo shots, but Trac-tion and sparks get in the way and even then the bar is spinning way too fast. Have a look at this and see if it's any good. Will go back to the rumble and see if Big Nipper can get a better shot. Also you should know by now Blu-Ray is all talk and no game Toast :PDiotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:30, September 7, 2018 (UTC) ::@Toast I have now done another Big Nipper image, the issue is with Series 10 is a LOT of arena shots are happening at such a fast pace that motion blur is hard to avoid.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:46, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Gadget Show image + apology Thank you for putting up your recent image of the House Robot R/Cs appearance in The Gadget Show. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get one up as I had initially promised - I have been busy with a few things outside the Wiki and didn't get round to putting it up as quickly as I had intended to. That being said, your image is much better than the one I managed to obtain in the first place. Keep it up! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:02, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Image Cropping Hi Diotoir, which images do you need cropping? I'll do it later this afternoon. Do you just want some unnecessary background removed, or is it a case of cropping everything but the robot out like in this image? Jimlaad43(talk) 11:50, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Well the ones I've uploaded today I would like the backgrounds removed. They're PNG so it can be backgroundless. I will do one of the Series 5 shots now just because Toast say's the red dots get in the way (I wanna prove to him that editing trickery is possible :P) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:49, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Award #4 Now given that I've offered awards to VulcansHowl, SpaceManiac888 and O Raz3r O today, don't think I've forgotten about you! Of course, your recent efforts have focused on imagery, one of the most useful ways to edit the wiki and something I really appreciate - the unfortunate downside is that you've already earned a Best Design Award for it, I can't give another! With that said, I do think your involvement with the recent freight train of activity deserves an award, so I'm choosing to base this upon past projects which hadn't previously been rewarded. Your focus on non-qualifier robots is greater than that of anyone else on the wiki, and your research to find more (particularly in collaboration with Botomatic) has been nearly unmatched. This doesn't just help us, but even makes series like Jimjamatic's podcast possible! For these contibutions, have a Most Original Entry award - hopefully there will be a bit more for you to help out with here, if we can get some German auditionees started! I definitely think we have enough for a Desaster page. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:26, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Bus depot spammer The IP user(s) who has been leaving spam comments on Botomatic1000's blog has struck again. Would you or the other admins mind sorting it out for us? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:21, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Proposal on how to eliminate bus port spam My suggestion was ignored last time, so I think I need to mention it again. Why not convert Botomatic's blog post into a user subpage? That way, the spammers (who I am certain are bots and thus there is no point communicating to them), will be prevented from spamming. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 15:59, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :With regards to your suggestion, SpaceManiac, I think we may need to ask Botomatic1000 first to see if he is okay with transferring the blog contents into a userpage. Not sure if he's still active on the Wiki, but it would be worth a try. :There is actually an option to disable blog comments, but you can only do this to blogs posted under your username. Above the 'Edit Summary', there is a checkbox labelled 'Commenting', which you can uncheck to prevent anyone from adding comments underneath the blog. Maybe if we could ask Botomatic1000 to edit his blog and uncheck the 'Commenting' box, it might stop the blog from coming under any more spam attacks. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:09, February 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Unlikely to get a response, since he hasn't made an edit since September, and hasn't really been active since I'd say August 2017, going by the number of contributions made. Space's proposal may be the best solution to the problem. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:16, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Arena Tournament How am I supposed to create a tournament? -- 17:07, March 31, 2019 (UTC) :The short answer is, at the moment, I'm afraid you can't. To go into more detail, The Arena is only open for users with a set number of mainstream edits - I think it's like 300. You'd first need to create an account (we don't accept IPs into The Arena) and then contribute a lot of edits. Hope that helps. CrashBash (talk) 17:38, March 31, 2019 (UTC) All I'm saying (In regards to the Error page)... ...is that whilst, yes, it is a continuity mistake, it's not really an actual mistake. John Lear had no idea he would be fighting S.M.I.D.S.Y., nor did he have any idea that the interviews would be aired during the second round. That's not really fair to claim he made such a mistake he ultimately never made. Also I would argue that Stinger made an identical "error" and we don't count that. CrashBash (talk) 20:39, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :In that case, fault lies with whoever decided that the interviews would be aired prior to the second round. Would that count as an editing error? Or something else. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:00, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::As I said it's a tricky one because it is a continuity mistake and therefore should maybe be on the list of errors. Maybe we should have something mentioned worded in a way that acknowledges the point of the round 1/round 2 dilemma. See what others think. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 05:58, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :::I believe that while it's valuable trivia for the episode page, it does not count as an error for the list page. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:03, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Disc-O-Inferno Do we know for sure that image is of Disc-O-Inferno? To me it looks more like Chip but the timeframe might not be right. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:22, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :According to Martin Dawson, the image was taken around July-August 1999. Also, he mentions that the robot was built by University of York students, and we know Disc-O-Inferno's team were students around that time period. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:24, June 9, 2019 (UTC) ::There's a close up shot of the disc which 100% matches Disc-O's from Series 4 (i.e. it has blue and black patterning) The shape and overall design is practically the same. If you want me to I can get that close up of the disc which proves it's Disc-O (I have asked permission to use his images so you may see more image uploads soon!). Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 05:47, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Razzler You missed out a word on the Razzler page talking about Corkscrew. I changed it to make it gramattically correct, but the word(s) you missed were a bit crucial to the sentence, so I don't know if my changes were correct. It might be worth checking my changes. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:14, August 27, 2019 (UTC) :Seems correct. Didn't know what the name of the antweight was. It seems to be called Corkscrew as well. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:16, August 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Could the third antweight in shot be Anty B? I recognise the shape, self-righting arms and Lego wheels, along with the placement of the scoop servo linkage. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 14:52, August 27, 2019 (UTC) :::It is. It was from the Lambsy website: http://web.archive.org/web/20030424161448/http://www.lambsy.co.uk/ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:25, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Images I've found a shortcut is when you're on an image, add all the categories (even if they haven't been created), rather than doing the exhaustive list for each robot at once. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:29, September 15, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah that's a good idea :P Saves time for later.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:34, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Thanks For sorting that blip on my sandbox page. Adster1005 (talk) 11:45, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Sorry ...but Jim ''did ask you not to vote for the rest of the heat, so...yeah. CrashBash (talk) 11:53, October 14, 2019 (UTC) :I mean, thanks for saving me some edits myself Crash, but this is something I should have done as I didn't want anyone else to get caught in any crossfire. Yes, I told you Diotoir during the qualifiers that I was not going to tolerate constant complaints about the image choice and you overstepped the line with your last comments. Feel free to start voting again in Heat O. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:59, October 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Didn't notice that I tend never to look at the forum after I vote. Thanks for letting me know :P It's not like anything will change in term Carbide slaughtering the competition..Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:51, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Comments I know you've said before that you don't read the comments below votes in the Arena, but I think you need to read the ones here and respond. Forum:Ragnabot_3_Heat_V#Push_to_Exit_vs_Barbaric_Response Jimlaad43(talk) 20:55, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Swapping sides. I'm a little annoyed to do so as two users here are are...well "vote manipulating" and personally I don't want to encourage/give in to it, but reading Toast's, Vulcan's and SFCJack's votes have somewhat made me remember the Series 6 battle with firestorm. Now PtE is NO FIRESTORM but if something similar can happen then...yeah...Still curious on how the Hell PtE can self right based on its weird shape...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:34, December 5, 2019 (UTC) :I must admit, votes where someone votes on a side because another user did, rather than their own opinion, really pisses me off. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:18, December 5, 2019 (UTC) :Diotoir, if you're going to make a random accusation like that, you might as well go the whole hog and state who and how too. NJGW (talk) 23:31, December 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Don't put him in an impossible situation...if he had named them, you would have made an almost identical comment. CrashBash (talk) 07:18, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Diotoir making the comment the way he has done only helps create negative speculation without actually trying to tackle the supposed issue he has. It solves nothing. NJGW (talk) 07:54, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :Diotoir, throwing around baseless accusations here is just going to hold up the round which is clearly ready to move onto the Heat Finals. If you have a sincere issue, bring it up with your 'prime suspect' on theirbtslk page please. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:49, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Except Diotoir isn't the only person who has an issue with that. Jim stated his own issues, and frankly, it kinda bugs me too. CrashBash (talk) 09:01, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :::I can see that, which is why I'm encouraging Diotoir to raise the subject properly on a talk page instead of just hinting at it on a fight which needs to be closed soon before this discussion holds up the heat. Clearly I'm one of the people he takes issue with, so Diotoir can raise that with me on my talk page and you can all join in there. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 09:10, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :If you want names? It's TG, Vulcans and Razer. All three we know are clever and compentent people who we all know can vote in each battle, but only ever seem to vote in one fight irregularly. My comment about only voting when specific people do is aimed at TG, who only seems to vote in battles in which Toast or NJGW vote in, and has in the past voted somewhere just because those two voted on a side (having explicitly said that). Happy? Jimlaad43(talk) 09:21, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::When this conversation is done, we'll move it to a talk page or delete, but it seems like it needs to continue for the moment. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:22, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :::So what I consider "Vote manipulating" is when a user doesn't bother voting in most if not all matches (hence why I only said "two users" without giving names because I'm sure you can figure that one out by looking through the round 2 votes) but decides to vote on one particular battle, say for example it's Apollo vs Chaos 2, and for some reason it's 5-5 and the rest of the matches have had ten votes, then all of a sudden two or three users vote on that one battle to break the stalemate and force one of the robots to win with little reason other than the usual "I'm shock this is going this way" sort of comment or to simply "join their buddy". In the end the match ups in this example could look something like this: 6-4,7-3,5-9,2-8 This can somewhat ruin a battle, especially as some users would have had dedicated time to make their votes and the tensity/challenge of the arena forums is basically "manipulated" to go a certain way, it can ruin outcomes and alter the competition to go a certain way. Personally, I feel a rule could/should be introduced. A rule that states that users "at minimum" must vote in half of the round matches (e.g. theirs 8 matches, they must vote in 4). I understand that there are "duff" matches where all you can say is "yep, moving on etc." but it feels off that a match should all of a sudden get like 11 votes against 7 while the rest get around 7-3 or something. I'm not a fan of "vote manipulating" and I only really started bringing it up after noticing more and more, especially as we get closer to the finals. I also feel some of the users who do this sort of stuff and rarely vote any other time should probably not vote at all or at least be more frequent (I know it may seem harsh, but if you're not gonna be bothered for the most part to take part, then don't bother at all. If you're busy for example, you're busy and obviously this isn't something that you may have time for) Sorry for how lengthy this is but Jim wanted me to state my piece here it is, my PoV on the matter and what I think could be done.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:31, December 7, 2019 (UTC) ::To be fair, in that particular scenario, it's not as bad, because even just one extra vote would serve as a tie-breaker. Honestly, it'd bug me more if it was 7-4, and those 11 people had all voted in the other fights, but then four more people vote in only that fight pushing it to 7-8. CrashBash (talk) 17:34, December 7, 2019 (UTC) :::I have an idea that might be able to satisfy both sides. Let me start a discussion on the proper page. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:52, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Mistaken ID A case of mistaken identity on the Robot Wars 1996 Championship, regarding the Lightweight Melee. That's not Bite Me which Atiller immobilises itself on, it's Cyclokluge. The narrator on the official release misidentified Cyclokluge as Bite Me, like Merrimac getting misidentified as Munch later on. WikiSurf (talk) 17:54, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :I saw this earlier, I'll have to recheck the VHS for answers, could have sworn it was Bite Me as it looked like it was (although looking at the image I think you could be right!). I know that Lorena was placed on top of one of the robots, which could actually be Bite Me coming to think about it. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:17, January 2, 2020 (UTC) ::If I recall correctly, it was "Yo Mama". The roboteer of Lorena said that the shell with the saw blade sides was used in the competition, said saw blade shell being Yo Mama, and competed with both. WikiSurf (talk) 20:04, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :As for Cyclokluge, I found on YouTube a video of it's face-off with Flipper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnW976yOJo8, and of the Lightweight Melee that featured on the official release: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AwHQCuMWbE. The latter shows the moment Atiller immobilised itself from a better angle than on the official release. Compare that to the official release and to the image of Bite Me in the statistics on the article of the official release. WikiSurf (talk) 09:38, January 3, 2020 (UTC) ::Will need to make changes and get the image for Cyclokluge.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:14, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Just saw the recent change. Maybe it's worth mentioning on the article which robots were misidentified, i.e. Punjar being misidentified as Pun'g'ar. WikiSurf (talk) 20:45, January 8, 2020 (UTC)